forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Centaur
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Monstrous humanoid | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually neutral good | challenge3e = 3 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Neutral, Chaotic good | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral or Chaotic good | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Day | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = Elvish, Sylvan Kentaur | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Forests | height = 7' – 9' | length = | wingspan = | weight = 2,100 lbs. | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = Centaur | first = ''Monster Manual'' 1 edition }} The centaur was a large creature that lived in temperate forests. They could live solitary lives or live in small tribes. Description A centaur had the upper body of a humanoid, and the lower body of a large horse. They stood around 7' tall and weighed approximately 2100 pounds. Society Centaurs were a strong and proud race. Although they typically strove to find peace and balance with nature, they could act with violence when the need arose. Despite this desire for balance, centaurs had to eat a lot to fuel their large bodies and were known to overindulge, especially with wine and ale. A drunken centaur was much more prone to aggressive and violent behavior. Although some were solitary, centaurs generally lived in tribal hunter-gatherer societies. Those that felt a sense of wanderlust to explore the world made excellent companions, and occasionally would offer a ride to allies. The suggestion that they be used as a pack animal however was met with derision. They had good relations with elves, being as they were both creatures of the forest. They generally despised humans and dwarves but weren't actively hostile toward them and tolerated gnomes and halflings. It was said that centaurs had a superstitious fear of dragons and giants. Religion Skerrit the Forester, who dwelt in the House of Nature, was properly the god of the centaurs, yet he was not worshiped by many centaurs actually living in Faerûn. Centaurs of Faerûn did not pay great heed to the gods at all, and those who did usually worshiped Silvanus, not Skerrit, or they chose one of the elven nature gods. While centaurs of the Realms were not very religious, the elven deities Corellon Larethian, Erevan Ilesere, Rillifane Rallathil, and Solonor Thelandira often called on centaurs to serve as agents for their purposes. Regions Cormanthor In the 1200s DR, a plague affected the numerous centaurs in the Cormanthor forest, causing their left hind leg to become three inches (7.5 cm) shorter than the others, and, as a result, they could not easily escape from predators such as dragons. The elves and halflings of the forest refused to help, fearing that the dragons would turn on them too. Populations dwindled so only three tribes of centaurs remained in the forest, each containing around one dozen families, and they were nomadic (within the forest boundary). Their migrations followed the same route each year, spending the winter in the east Starwood. In the early spring, they moved west, around Myth Drannor, and south to the Semberholme area, where they spent the summer near Lake Sember. At the end of the summer they traveled east, stopping for the autumn in the central Starwood, before repeating the cycle. Although the centaurs followed the same trails they had created over the years, these could be difficult for others to follow because they were disguised with a hallucinatory terrain spell created by the centaur leaders' magical amulets. These amulets were donated by an unknown friendly human priest. The centaurs of the Cormanthor forest were not as friendly toward other creatures as their counterparts elsewhere. They used falcons as scouts to warn them of nearby creatures, and were likely to attack on sight with their bows. They were still respectful of their surroundings, and would protect the forest and its wildlife. They were known to enjoy pears and peaches in particular. Evermeet Small bands of centaurs lived freely in both the open plains and within the forests of Evermeet. They would hunt, fish and frolic with complete peace of mind. These centaurs worshiped the Sylvan deity Skerrit and were considered by the elves to be "children of Corellon". Other areas As of 1368 DR, centaurs inhabited the Chondalwood. Notable centaurs * King Gwyon Ironhoof, ruler of the centaurs on Evermeet. * Timoth Eyesbright, a prominent adventurer * Wynter was a friend of Galvin and an agent of the Harpers circa 1362 DR. Appendix See Also * Nomadic centaur Appearances ;Adventures: * ''Dungeon'' #29: "Nymph's Reward" * Storm King's Thunder * The Sword of the Dales ;Comics: *''All Hades Breaks Loose'' *''Day of the Darkening'' *''Down in the Depths'' *''Night of the Moonpenguin'' *''Of Mirt & Mind Flayers'' *''Sorcerer's Moon'' *''Summer in the City'' *''The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka'' *''The Gathering'' *''The Secret of Selûne's Eye'' *''The Spirit of Myrrth'' ;Computer Games: *''Curse of the Azure Bonds'' *''Menzoberranzan'' *''Pool of Radiance'' ;Novels: *''The Gossamer Plain'' *''Red Magic'' Further Reading * * * Gallery * Images of centaurs References Category:Centaurs Category:Fey Category:Races Category:Creatures of chaotic good alignment